


May Drabble: Rain Redux

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2020 Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: I thought myself immune to admiration when I met Watson.
Series: May 2020 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	May Drabble: Rain Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a thematic continuation of the previous May drabble, [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382474). It will probably make more sense if you read that one first.
> 
> Written for the Merry Month of May Drabblefest over on Watson's Woes. This week's prompt was "Rain", which inspired several drabbles.

I thought myself immune to admiration when I met Watson.

Oh, I was not adverse to flattery, and I enjoyed admiration when I encountered it. But I had learned my lesson. Admiration would never again flood my senses, cloud my judgment, soften my soul.

Or so I thought. I had never encountered admiration in combination with loyalty, bravery, and an unshakable belief in fundamental decency, as Watson’s was. It was not a heavy rain, but a gentle shower, gradually preparing the soil for the coming spring.

Gently but inexorably, like the shifting of the seasons, Watson changed me for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 25, 2020.


End file.
